Wedding Woes- Part 1
by PrimaDi88
Summary: Carter and Lucy hash out their wedding woes.


Subj:
**Wedding Woes **

Date:
1/22/02 5:14:04 PM Pacific Standard Time

From:
TVGoddess7488

To:
TVGoddess7488

CC:
ERWeekly
  
  
"We're engaged!" cried Lucy  
"Oh my god..oh wow!" said Chuny..."Congratulations!"  
"A few more congrats and cheers were yelled...  
Carter and Lucy smiled at each other..  
"have you guys set a date" Kerry asked.  
"Umm...hmm...well...it'll probably be in a couple of months.." Carter responded..  
"Oh course..." said Kerry..  
Suddenly the ambulance bay opened..  
"37 year old male...MVA"  
  
"So John..I've already called the minister from my church..he said he'd be happy to direct the ceremony.."  
"oh..Lucy...I kind of wanted the priest from my church..he's a friend of the family"  
"But I already called him.."  
"okay..okay..that's fine.."  
"We have to send out invitations, arrange a place for the wedding..."  
"come on Lucy..we have a while..can't we just relax..and enjoy being a couple..instead of a COUPLE.." Carter says smiling...  
"okay.." Lucy says reluctantly...leaning back into his arms...  
  
"so...the wedding will be held out Carter's mansion..actually..his grandmother's mansion..the caterer's will be serving a different variety of food that ranges from Mexican to Chinese...we're going to try on dresses this evening..the men are getting their tuxes tomorrow afternoon..invitations go out today...anything I missed?"  
"Calm down Lucy...we'll make a seating chart later..when we get them back."  
"seating chart! That's what I missed!" Lucy cries...  
"Lucy..honey..dear...we don't even know if everyone's going to be there...why don't we wait until we get the invitations back?" Carter asks..  
"all right...I better get ready...we have an appointment at 6" Lucy mumbles..  
"yea...whose what again?"  
"Abby's maid of honor...my friend Stephanie is a bridesmaid...and Kerry is the other bridesmaid..."  
"Kerry" he says chuckling..  
"what is the matter with you John..she's a good friend.." Lucy argues..  
"Nothing..it's just..Kerry in a dress..." he bursts out laughing..  
Lucy grabs her coat and angrily leaves the house...  
  
"Hey..everything all right with you and John..."  
"Not really...John doesn't want to take the wedding seriously..I mean. he was cracking up when I mentioned that Kerry was going to be one of my bridesmaids" said Lucy.  
"That's Carter..always cracking up about something" said Abby..  
"yea but I'd wish that he was just once..serious...I mean.I've seen him work..why can't he be serious with me?" Lucy asks..  
"Maybe we should talk to him.." Abby..  
"Maybe" says Lucy..  
  
"Hey Lucy..." Carter greeted her as she walked into the room....  
"Hi..." she responded..  
"Hey Lucy!" said Mark, Peter, and Luka.  
"Hi...John..can I talk to you in here?" Lucy asked..  
"Yea..sure..be right back guys..." he said  
The walked into the kitchen...  
"Why are they here?" Lucy demanded...  
"Who? The guys...oh.we're just hanging out...you know, relaxing.."  
"If you haven't noticed Carter..when two people get married..TWO people do the work.."  
"What''s your point Luce?" Carter asked..  
"My point is that..ever since..ever since we started getting ready..I've been doing all the work!" Lucy exclaimed...  
"You haven't been doing all the work..I want to do a lot of it..but you want to do it all..you want it your way..with your minister..and your food..and your songs!"  
"Hey! I didn't want it at your grandmother's house!" Lucy cried..  
"It's a tradition...why can't you understand that Lucy?" carter responded..  
"Me? So it's my fault that this wedding is actually serious and important to me?"  
"Yea...I guess it is.." Carter said..  
"You know..usually, when people get married.."  
"stop saying that Lucy! 'usually...when 2 people get married...usually..when people get married..' it's so..."  
"They usually love each other..and that's the point of getting married! To.."  
"Who said I loved you?" Carter shot back...  
The room was silent...Kerry and Abby had joined the guys who were watching the whole scene....Lucy looked Carter in the eye and ran out of the room...with Kerry and Abby following her.  
To be continued...... 


End file.
